the_4_dimensionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akiza Obsidian
Akiza Obsidian (known as Aki) is one of the characters in The 4 Dimensions series and aunt of main dimensional counterpart Lulu Obsidian. Her dimensional counterparts arn't shown in any of the stories. Akiza lives in a mansion like most Obsidian's and looks after her parents children like the are her own. Appearance Akiza is a tall young looking woman who is responsible for the Obsidian family. She is the mother of the rest of the obsidians of her family. She has long purple, blue and pink hair and purple eyes. She wears clothes usually in black and dark colours such as purple and pink + blue. Personality Akiza is a kind and friendly person who shows respect for other people. She is known to care for the people in the residence because she helped them and saved them during the attack. She also helped save the residence of heartland by creating a magical power and that’s how she unlocked a sailor presence. Etymyology Her Japanese name, "Aki" has multiple meanings but the most prominent ones are "autumn" and "emptiness", with the former refers to her connection with plant and the latter to her loneliness. "Izayoi" means "sixteen-day-old moon" in Japanese. A sixteen-day-old moon has just passed its fullest phase, so it is at this point that its brightness begins to decline. This is a reference to her age of sixteen at the start of the series. Her dub name is a westernization of her Japanese name. However, the name Akiza could possibly be a nod Greek Name "Acantha" which means "thorn", referring to her connection with plants. Alternately, it may be a nod to Hebrew Name "Akiva" which means to protect Derived from obsidian, the English name for a specific type of volcanic glass. The name is ultimately derived from Latin obsidianus meaning "of Obsidius", after the Roman (also called Obsius in some instances) who supposedly was the first to discover this type of volcanic glass. History/Past Not much of Akiza’s history was released only to know that she was the first Obsidian in the obsidian mansion to live. At one point in her life her parents disappeared when they had lots of children living in the mansion, so Akiza took in the youngest and treated them as her own children. Season 1 In Season 1, Akiza was a member of the residence gaining her sailor powers before the invasion. She flew around negating attacks and hiding things under rocks. She also looked after the people. She was present and participated in the duel between the professor. The last time she made an appearance was when the 4 academia students came and duelled her daughters/sisters. She pushed Dani out of a window and protected her before being taken to the Fusion Dimension. Season 2 In Season 2, Akiza was made an official member of the gang. She didn’t have a big appearance in the story but she was their when her niece Lulu and her counterparts were sacrificed. Season 3 Akiza made a put on being a member of the gang again and how she was known as the leader of the signers passing the job to Jade Synchro. It is unknown if she will make a bigger appearance in the future. = Deck Akiza uses a Magic deck. Where she mainly focuses on Xyz and Chaos Xyz summoning. Her magic deck is unknown to others because they see her cards and black and purple. She is the only one who knows what monsters are hidden behind the colours. Relationships Lulu Obsidian With Lulu actually being Great Guardian Lapis, she is shown to treat Lulu with much respect stating that Lulu is one of her favorite nieces. Akiza loves Lulu deeply with her heart and knows that Lulu is the only saviour of the xyz dimension alongside her husband Yuto. Harvey Obsidian Harvey is Akiza’s little brother and she shows respect towards him, even helping him when he is with his family. Quotes “It was always shown that the Guardians were supposed to come back and rule once again, and here they are, as the main dimensional counterparts and Anita!” -Akiza, season 3 Trivia * Akiza's hair colour is supposed to look like the colours of a galexy.